Pirates to Assassins
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Great Pirate Era has long ended. The world entered modernity yet was up to another, yet not that disastrous chaos.


**Chapter One**

It had been long millennium since the Great Pirate Era. Things have gotten more modernized and supernaturals, fantasies were written off as legends. People forgot how it was to live long time ago and written histories and old books were long forgotten and burned centuries ago.

However, as much as the world would like to forget old figures and such. There are things- people -that aren't bound to be forgotten in within time. In fact, they have come back from the ashes where they've began and down the ground they've ended. Of course, no matter how we remember how these people really are, there are bound to be changes. Big, big, changes (though not as big as you lot would have thought)...

''Nufufufu~ Class, you've got three new classmates,'' Koro-sensei, the homeroom teacher of Class E, said. ''Please introduce yourselves~''

''Shishishi. My name's Luffy D. Monkey. Nice to meet you!'' said a messy black haired boy with a scar right beneath his right eye.

The teen in the middle looked bored and uninterested. He had dark circles under his yellow eyes. His hair was blue. ''Law D. Trafalgar,'' he said.

Next to him had a red hair. He had no eyebrows (inborn? Nah. That's not possible... Or is it?) and he got a fierce look on his face that screams, ''I'M A FREAKING DELIQUENT! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, PUNK?''. ''Kid Eustass,'' he said.

''Pfft.'' Akabane Karma, who was seating at the back, snorted. ''Used ass?'' he had a smug look on his face.

''What did you say?!'' Kid was ready to fire.

''Finally,'' Law said. ''Finally! Someone really had to make that joke after years. What's your name, smug red head at the back?''

''TRAFAL-'' Kid was ready to choke Law to death but was interrupted by Koro-sensei.

''Now, now,'' he said. ''We're not here to fight. Now please seat on the vacant chairs at the back.''

''Okay~!'' Luffy happily skipped to the back followed by Law who placed his hands on his pocket. Kid clicked his tongue before he followed soon after.

''Now let's get back to class,'' Koro-sensei said.

* * *

Class E would have lied if they didn't say that the three transferees took them by a storm. They knew what to do, what they need to do, what was needed to do inside classroom. Karasuma made sure of were amazed of their abilities. _ **Are they even humans?**_ they thought.

It was Law's abilities were known first. The teen managed to get the yellow super being to his seat. He made him look over his seat work before he struck him with a scapel embed with cut outs of the anti-sensei knife. He got two of his tentacles before Koro-sensei jumped away from the teen.

''Law-kun! What are you doing hiding those scapels within your clothes? What if it injures you? And no assassination attempts during class hours please!''

But Law just grinned and shrugged. He hid his scapel to who knows where.

The next one was Kid's.

The subject had been Physical Education when it happened. Koro-sensei had been playing on the sand box like he always do, mocking Karasuma while teaching.

''Where are you going, Eustass?'' Karasuma asked, frowning.

''Toilet. Just the toilet, teach,'' Kid waved him off.

However, the toilet had not been the case. As soon as the guy went back at the building, out of everyone's sight, he picked up his anti-sensei knife and threw it as hard as it can at the octopus's -sensei sensed the knife and jumped away however somehow it still got his right hand tentacle.

 _ **Did the knife just moved like it had a homing device?**_ Koro-sensei looked at the direction it came from however, Kid was long gone, back to the other students.

''You suck,'' Law said.

''Just... Shut up,'' Kid growled.

Luffy laughed.

No one saw the whole thing but Karma and Nagisa just saw bits of what happened.

Since those show offs, Luffy never once moved to assassinate the super being. Instead, he played with him, annoy him, have fun like one would do with his friends. The scarred one was weird like that.


End file.
